I Remember
by Amu B
Summary: Biarlah untaian kisah ini menjadi permata dalam memori kita. Karena kenangan ini akan menjadi pengikat bagi cinta mereka yang suci./ "Maukah kau membagi hatimu denganku?"/ Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5


Lelaki bersurai kuning itu terus tersenyum lebar. Tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi bahwa kini kebahagiaan tengah membuncah di dadanya. Ia lirik gadis yang saat ini telah berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi miliknya tersebut. Dan kini, kala ia mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan sang pendeta, semua kenangan manis yang telah ia lewati bersama sang gadis pujaan hatinya itu pun terus berputar dalam memorinya.

.

.

.

**I Remember**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi fanfiction ini asli punya saya

Rate: T

Pairing: Naruto dan Hinata

Genre: Romance and a little bit humor (maybe)

Warning: AU, abal, typo, miss typo, mainstream, absurd, lebay, gaje, dll

Inspirated by **I Remember – Mocca**

Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

_**I remember**_

_**The way you glanced at me, yes I remember**_

.

Naruto yang tengah berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya pun terus bercanda dengan kawan-kawannya. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya, sang pemuda Namikaze tersebut terus mencuri pandang ke arah belakangnya. Matanya terus saja mengawasi kehadiran gadis bersurai indigo yang semenjak tadi mengikutinya.

Helaan napas terdengar dari lelaki bersurai kuning itu. Jangan dikira ia tak tahu bahwa semenjak tadi gadis yang mengikutinya itu terus melirik ke arahnya. Walaupun si gadis berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya, tapi bagi Naruto keberadaan gadis itu begitu mencolok. Karena tanpa sepengetahuan si empunya, ia juga sering memperhatikan gadis bermata rembulan itu.

.

.

.

_**I remember**_

_**When we caught a shooting star, yes I remember**_

.

Hembusan angin di malam yang berbintang ini membuat helai-helai halus berwarna indigo milik seorang gadis cantik menari-nari tertiup angin. Gadis itu duduk di padang rumput sendirian. Suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi menjadi temannya dalam kesendirian.

Dari jauh dapat ia dengar suara teman-temannya yang sedang bernyanyi dan menari di sekeliling api unggun. Gadis itu pun tersenyum. Bukannya ia tak memiliki teman. Hanya saja, baginya menikmati langit berbintang malam ini lebih menyenangkan daripada harus berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Malam ini langitnya cerah ya. Banyak bintang yang terlihat. Indah sekali," ucap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelah si gadis.

Mata serupa rembulan itu membelalak tak percaya. Kini jantungnya tengah berpacu dengan kencangnya. Di sebelahnya, telah duduk seorang pemuda tampan yang semenjak dulu selalu ia perhatikan diam-diam. Kenapa lelaki itu bisa ada di sini? Muncul secara tiba-tiba dan membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Tidak perlu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, Hinata. Aku bosan melihat api unggun. Jadi, aku kemari untuk melihat bintang."

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu sukses membuat dirinya terheran-heran, "K-kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja. Kita 'kan teman satu angkatan. Itu hal yang wajar 'kan? Lagi pula, mana mungkin aku tak mengenalmu jika kau saja sering mengikutiku diam-diam seperti itu?" tanya lelaki berambut kuning itu sembari menampilkan seringai menggoda.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu tak nyaman, Namikaze-_san_," jawab Hinata yang pipinya telah memerah dengan sempurna. Bagaimana ia tak malu jika hobi menguntitnya itu ketahuan oleh targetnya sendiri? Sungguh memalukan!

"Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto. Dan jangan meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku 'kan tidak bilang kalau perbuatanmu itu membuatku tak nyaman. Jadi, kau tak perlu minta maaf."

"Baiklah, N-Naruto..."

"..."

Tiba-tiba saja angin yang cukup kencang berhembus dan menerpa mereka. Hinata terus memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung berinisiatif melingkarkan sebelah tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

Perlakuan spontan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, sukses membuat seluruh wajah Hinata berubah menjadi semerah tomat, "A-pa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuatmu agar tetap hangat," ujar si lelaki dengan tampang tak berdosa. Tak lupa senyuman penuh arti terus menghiasi wajahnya, "Jangan coba-coba melepasnya. Aku memaksa. Biarkan saja seperti ini, oke?"

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga mau menuruti perkataan Naruto begitu saja. Tapi toh ia merasa nyaman berada dalam kungkungan lengan sang lelaki bermata biru yang diam-diam ia sukai itu.

Lama tak ada yang berbicara, mereka pun terbuai oleh kesunyian yang menentramkan. Netra mereka terus dimanjakan dengan langit malam yang saat ini tengah menyuguhkan sang rembulan dan bintang sebagai penghibur bagi kedua insan yang duduk berdampingan. Tanpa mereka sangka, sebuah bintang jatuh muncul di langit. Spontan mereka pun memejamkan mata. Saling memanjatkan doa mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

_**I remember**_

_**All the things that we shared, and the promise we made, just you and I**_

_**I remember**_

_**All the laughter we shared, all the wishes we made, upon the roof at dawn**_

.

Naruto dan Hinata terbangun ketika fajar mulai datang. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mereka menyadari kenyataan bahwa mereka semalaman tertidur di padang rumput tersebut berdua saja. Fakta tersebut pun berhasil membuat mereka salah tingkah.

Sebagai lelaki yang baik, Naruto berusaha untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang hadir diantara mereka, "Hinata, lihatlah. Mataharinya baru saja terbit. Indah sekali ya..."

Hinata hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Karena faktanya, pemandangan matahari terbit yang tersaji di hadapan mereka itu benar-benar membuatnya terpesona. Saking terpukaunya sampai gadis berambut indigo tersebut kehilangan kata.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tersenyum lebar pun menjadi lega. Paling tidak keadaan mereka saat ini sudah tak secanggung tadi. Berarti pilihannya untuk mencairkan suasana dengan matahari terbit sangatlah tepat.

Netra bening berwarna biru itu terus terpaku pada sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya. Matahari terbit tak lagi menjadi pemandangan yang menarik bagi Naruto. Kini sosok gadis berambut indigo itu telah sempurna menyedot seluruh atensinya. Wajahnya yang terlihat berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari begitu memesona. Benar-benar karya Tuhan yang sangat sempurna.

Jantungnya terus berdetak dengan gilanya. Tekad membara langsung menguasai dirinya kala ia melihat sosok Hinata, "Hinata..."

"Ya, ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang saat ini telah memindahkan fokusnya kepada sosok Naruto.

Entah kegilaan apa yang tengah merasuki dirinya hingga tanpa sadar ia pun melontarkan rangkaian kata yang semanjak tadi malam terus menari di benaknya, "Hinata, maukah kau membagi hatimu denganku?"

.

.

.

_**Do you remember?**_

_**When we were dancing in the rain in that December**_

.

Entah apa yang terjadi hingga bisa turun hujan di bulan Desember ini. Mungkin isu _global warming_ itu memang benar adanya, hingga cuaca bisa kacau seperti ini. Hinata dan Naruto yang tak memperkirakan akan datangnya hujan hari ini pun terpaksa berteduh di emperan toko karena tidak membawa payung.

"Naruto, sepertinya hujannya akan bertahan lama," ujar Hinata kepada kekasih kuningnya.

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitu. Apa kau kedinginan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto balik.

Hinata yang ditanyai seperti itu oleh Naruto pun langsung menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Ah, betapa perhatiannya kekasih tampannya ini, "Tenang saja. Aku cukup hangat kok dengan mantel ini. Jadi, Naruto-_kun_ tak perlu khawatir."

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Mereka lebih tertarik memperhatikan hujan yang terus turun hingga membuat mereka terjebak seperti ini. Sesekali terdengar suara Naruto yang menggerutu karena hujan tak kunjung reda.

"Naruto..." panggil gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu.

"Ya, ada apa, _Hime_?"

"Sebenarnya rumahku sudah tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Bagaimana kalau kita berlari saja menembus hujan? Aku sudah lelah menunggu. Nanti kau bisa berteduh dulu di rumahku hingga hujannya berhenti. Bagaimana?" tawar Hinata kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau yakin? Nanti kau bisa sakit lho..." jawab Naruto yang tak yakin dengan usulan sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja aku yakin!" ujar Hinata yang kini sudah berlari menembus hujan dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tercengang di belakangnya, "Ayo kejar aku, Naruto-_kun_!"

Dan mereka pun terus tertawa di bawah rinai hujan. Mereka terus berlari tanpa peduli dengan tubuh mereka yang telah basah kuyup. Sesekali mereka menari dan berputar-putar mengikuti hujan. Yah, sepertinya tak 'kan ada lagi gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

.

.

.

_**And I remember**_

_**When my father thought you were a burglar**_

.

"Naruto-_kun_, ayo masuk. Jangan sungkan seperti itu, anggap saja ini rumahmu," ujar Hinata meyakinkan Naruto.

"E-eh, baiklah," kata Naruto yang masih tampak ragu.

"Nah, kau duduk di situ dulu ya, Naruto. Aku akan membawakan handuk dan baju milik Neji-_nii_ untuk mengganti seragammu yang basah itu."

Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Hinata, Naruto pun menunggu kekasihnya sembari duduk di sofa yang tadi ditunjuk oleh gadis itu. Matanya terus bergulir, mengobservasi setiap sudut ruang keluarga dimana ia berada saat ini. Manik safirnya langsung berbinar ketika ia melihat beberapa bingkai foto yang berjejer dan menampilkan sosok Hinata ketika masih kecil. Dan Naruto pun langsung berjalan menghampiri deretan bingkai itu agar bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya saat masih kecil dengan lebih jelas.

"Wah, Hinata-_chan_ imut sekali ya waktu kecil. Ternyata sejak kecil ia memang sudah cantik. Ah, betapa beruntungnya aku~"

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sesosok lelaki paruh baya berjalan semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Masuk ke ruangan itu diam-diam tanpa menimbulkan suara. Posisi Naruto yang membelakangi lelaki misterius tersebut membuat Naruto tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu.

'Buagh!'

"A-aduh. Apa-apan ini?!" tanya Naruto yang kaget. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memukul punggungnya dengan keras. Hingga membuat lelaki bersurai kuning itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar, kau pasti pencuri kan?! Seenaknya saja kau masuk ke rumah orang. Tak 'kan kubiarkan kau mencuri satu pun barang yang ada dirumah ini!" seru lelaki paruh baya yang kini mulai memukuli Naruto dengan tas kerja yang ia bawa.

"_Oji-san_, kau salah paham. Aku ini bukan pencuri!" bantah Naruto yang masih saja dipukuli oleh lelaki itu.

"Omong kosong! Mana ada pencuri yang mau mengakui statusnya, eh?!"

"Tapi aku memang bukan pencuri!"

'Braaakk'

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Disusul dengan kemunculan Hinata yang langsung berlari turun untuk melihat suara ribut-ribut di ruang keluarga. Dan pemandangan yang mengejutkan pun langsung tersuguh di depan matanya.

"_Tou-san_, hentikan! Jangan pukul Naruto lagi!" seru gadis cantik tersebut.

Lelaki yang ternyata adalah ayah Hinata itu pun reflek berhenti memukuli Naruto, "Hinata? Kau mengenal pencuri ini?"

"Dia bukan pencuri, _Tou-san_," ujar Hinata sedikit kesal, "Namanya Naruto. Dan ia adalah kekasihku!"

"A-apa?!"

.

.

.

_**I remember**_

_**The way you read your books**_

_**Yes I remember**_

.

Seperti biasa, keheningan selalu tercipta di dalam perpustakaan. Naruto yang biasanya tak betah berdiam diri terlalu lama sepertinya membuat pengecualian untuk kali ini. Awalnya ia menolak ajakan sang kekasih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Tapi kini ia tak menyesal sama sekali.

Walaupun mereka terus terdiam, namun bagi Naruto, memandangi wajah Hinata yang sedang serius membaca buku benar-benar mengasyikkan. Menurutnya Hinata terlihat lebih cantik ketika sedang membaca seperti itu. Karena aura keanggunan begitu jelas terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Naruto kenapa kau terus memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tatapan intens dari Naruto.

"Tak apa 'kan? Memangnya salah jika aku memandangi wajahmu?"

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Tapi jika kau terus memandangku tanpa henti begitu, aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman," jujur Hinata.

"..."

"Kau cantik," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"E-eh?" dan Naruto pun sukses membuat kekasihnya itu menjadi meleleh dengan penuturannya.

.

.

.

_**The way you tied your shoes**_

_**Yes, I remember**_

.

"Naruto, lagi-lagi kau terburu-terburu mengikat tali sepatumu," kata gadis bersurai indigo itu mengingatkan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terburu-buru, sebentar lagi latihannya akan dimulai," terang lelaki bermata safir tersebut sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Kau harus mengikat tali sepatumu dengan benar, Naruto. Kau tak mau 'kan dipermalukan karena tersandung tali sepatumu sendiri saat bermain bola?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Mukanya berubah pucat hanya dengan membayangkan perkataan kekasihnya. Mana mau ia dipermalukan seperti itu.

"Makanya kau harus mengikatnya dengan benar. Sini, biar kubantu."

"Hn, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Hinata."

.

.

.

_**The cake you loved the most**_

_**Yes I remember**_

.

Hinata terus memandang ke luar jendela. Sesekali ia tengok jam yang bertengger dengan manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ini sudah lebih lima menit dari kesepakatan mereka untuk bertemu di kafe favorit mereka. Yah, memang baru lebih lima menit dari waktu janjian mereka sih. Tapi ini kan hari yang spesial bagi mereka. Dan seharusnya Naruto pun datang tepat waktu untuk merayakannya.

"_Happy anniversary_, _Hime_."

Gadis itu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Dan tanpa aba-aba pun kekasihnya langsung mengecup pipi kirinya tanpa permisi. Tentu saja Hinata malu, karena kini sebagian dari pengunjung kafe telah menjadikan dirinya dengan Naruto sebagai sebuah tontonan!

Demi menjaga _image_nya yang seharusnya marah dengan ketelatan kekasihnya itu, Hinata pun berusaha menghalau rasa malu dan menenangkan degupan jantungnya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia pun bertanya, "Kenapa kau telat?"

"Tentu saja untuk membelikan gadisku ini _vanilla cake_ favoritnya. Aku harus berebut dengan gadis-gadis lain untuk mendapatkannya. Lihat, bahkan mereka sampai mencakarku," cerita Naruto dengan wajah yang memelas, "Karena ini hari yang spesial bagi kita, aku rela mengantri berjam-jam untuk mendapatkan _vanilla cake special edition_ ini."

"..."

"_Daisuki dayo_, Hinata."

Pada akhirnya Naruto selalu berhasil membuat Hinata yang sedang ngambek padanya menjadi tersenyum kembali. Tentu saja tak ketinggalan dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

_**The way you drank your coffee**_

_**I remember**_

.

Pagi yang cerah membuat hari Minggu ini menjadi sempurna. Sebagian orang pun memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di luar rumah untuk menikmati hari libur dan bersantai. Tak terkecuali dua sejoli yang sudah setia menyesap kopi di kafe favorit mereka.

"Kau terpesona padaku ya, Hinata?" tanya―goda Naruto.

"E-eh, kata siapa?" sangkal Hinata yang salah tingkah. Rupanya kekasihnya itu sadar jika semanjak tadi ia terus memandangi wajah pemuda tersebut ketika sedang meminum kopinya.

"Tak usah malu seperti itu, Hinata. Aku tahu kok, wajahku pasti terlihat sangat tampan 'kan?" kata Naruto dibarengi dengan seringai menggodanya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku tidak memandangi wajahmu kok."

"Jika tidak memandangi wajahku, lalu kau melihat apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang dari tadi aku pandangi itu bukan wajahmu. Tapi caramu meminum kopi," jawab Hinata mantap.

"Eh, caraku meminum kopi? Memangnya ada apa dengan caraku meminum kopi?"

"Yah, aku hanya suka saja melihat caramu meminum kopi," kini Hinata tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membuat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya.

Naruto hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terkadang, kekasihnya ini memang sulit dimengerti.

.

.

.

_**The way you glanced at me, yes I remember**_

_**When we caught a shooting star**_

_**Yes I remember**_

_**When we were dancing in the rain in that december**_

_**And the way you smile at me**_

_**Yes I remember**_

.

Kini mereka duduk berdampingan di padang rumput yang sama di masa awal mereka merajut kasih. Senyum kebahagiaan terus terlukis di bibir mereka. Disaksikan oleh sang matahari yang baru saja menampakkan eksistensinya, Naruto melamar Hinata―pujaan hatinya.

Cukup sudah mereka menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kini sudah tiba saatnya melangkah ke tahapan yang lebih sakral. Tak ada lagi keraguan yang terpancar di manik mereka yang saling beradu. Biarlah senyuman mereka hari ini menjadi hal terindah yang tak 'kan pernah terlupakan.

Seberat apa pun cobaan yang datang akan mereka lalui. Karena mereka akan selalu teringat memori indah yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Sebagai pengikat bagi cinta mereka yang suci.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Author Note:

Yeay, this is my first songfic. Satu fic lagi yang saya buat untuk memeriahkan NHFD #5

Maaf jika endingnya maksa dan gak fluffy sama sekali. Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lainnya :D

**We are NHL! We are family! Keep stay cool NHL!**

.

.

.

.

.

Do you mind to review?


End file.
